


Discovery

by SherlockianGirl14



Series: Alexander [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in Alexander series, basically Alex discovers he is gay (so does Toby..). There may be underage, I don't know, so I've put a warning. Nothing graphic, obviously. I hope you like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

It was Red's 6th birthday the other day. Me, Alicia, Phoebe and Toby took him to the park for three hours. He loved every second of it.

Something weird happened, though. The girls had gone off to buy ice cream; it was really hot, after all. They took Redbeard with them. And me and Toby were just sitting on the hill kind of talking. Toby was being checked out by most of the sluts walking past. Well, he's Toby. He would be.

Toby looks just like his pere, only his hair's a bit longer, I guess. Anyway.

He smirked slightly to himself as some other girl walked past- I think she goes to our school (they all look the same, to be honest). And then, once she'd gone past, he turned his head to me.

“I'm not really interested, to be honest. I mean, they all look the same. If I went out with one of them, I'd probably forget her name...” he grins.

“You did. Last time. And the time before, the time before, etcetera.” I scold.

“Hey! What about you, though. Like, you've never dated. Ever the little virgin..”

“Well, considering I'm 15, I should be. So should you. And them. But no, I haven't. Nobody's interested, are they?”

“Aren't they?” he mutters quietly, barely a whisper in the loudness of the summer park.

“Who,” I tease, but I can't help my pulse quickening slightly.   
“Nobody, forget I said anything!”

“No!” I snap at him, slightly annoyed now. I'm not a child, I can keep a secret for whatever poor freak has a crush on _me._ The closest most people get to even enjoying my company is liking my dad- 'fan type two', of course.

“Well, you might not like it. Might not want to know,” he replies simply, keeping his cool. Which, from the boy who gets a detention twice a week for fighting, is weird.

“Sure I will.”

“Well, maybe you've not considered something.”

“Which is?”

“You're straight. That rules out half of the people.”

“Am I? Wait, so, it's a guy, right? Okay, well there's-”

“'Am I?' What do you mean 'am I?'” he asked, his brow furrowing.

“Well, as you so eloquently pointed out, I'm hardly the best example of someone experienced with relationships. I've had, let's see... One girlfriend. When I was 13. Hardly the best judgement, is it?”

“Yeah, but you'd have had crushes on guys and stuff. If you were gay. Right?”

“Ask your dads. I don't know, do I? I don't have crushes on girls either, do I, so using that logic I'm not straight, either. I doubt I'm asexual, somehow, I dunno, so what am I then?”

“Well, I dunno. Have fun figuring that one out,” he grins at me and gets up. “Look, Alex, I have to go home, pere wants to take me out on some target shooting afternoon or something, God I don't even know.”

“Who is he, then?”

“What, sorry?”

“My secret admirer. Who is he?”

“Well, I'll give you a clue. His initials are T. J. M-M and you know him pretty well...”

_Tobias Jacob Moran-Moriarty._

“Hey! Toby, just wait a minute! Come on!” I yell, almost desperately. He smirks slightly.

“I did say I wasn't interested in them, didn't I? For a junior detective, you can be kinda slow sometimes, Alex...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

When the girls got back, the ice cream was already half-melted. Alicia rolled her eyes when she saw that Toby was gone and threw his on the ground for Red.  _Fattening, and it'll make him hyper..._

“Alex, are you all right?” Phoebe asks curiously, frowning slightly. _Damn,_ I think to myself, making a mental note to encourage Phoebe to join Alicia in listening when mum talks about her work, rather than asking dad to teach her something.

“Yeah, sure.”

“No, you're not. Shocked, confused, slightly sad but happy too, more happy than sad, there's loss there...”

“Stop!” I snap. “Quit reading me, quit showing off.”

“...And pride, some ego boost somehow.. Oh!” she grins excitedly. “Someone fancies you then! Who? One of those girls in short skirts who Toby gets through like water?”

“You're meant to be a 10-year-old.”

“And you're meant to be a mildly unattractive intelligent bookworm in the shadow of his hot best friend set to take after his father,” she informs me. Alicia smiles in her usual cheeky-10-and-a-half-year-old smile like she's enjoying our display.   
“Phoebe, Toby's practically your second brother, don't call him hot,” I warm her, my cheeks warming slightly as I realize something. _I agree with you, Phoebe, he_ is _kind of attractive._

“ _Oh!”_ she replies, her eyes wide. “Oh- oh!”

“... And there's my little sister's perfect display of a wide vocabulary... Come on, Redbeard! Come on, boy!” I sigh and get up, grabbing Red's ball. I still don't like much exercise besides football, but Red's got me good at running. I hurl it for him as far as it will go and sprint after him. I hope Phoebe doesn't gossip.

 

_Toby, it's all right to text me back, you know.. -A_

_Tobes? -A_

_Love you? -A_

_I'll call you Tobias all the time if you don't reply. -A_

_  
Alex, I wasn't meant to say it, leave me be for a bit, okay? -T_

 

_I'm glad you did. -A_

 

_Are you though? -T_

 

_Yes! -A_

 

_Then you'll leave me alone for a bit, okay? Come on, Alex. -T_

 

_Fine. -A_

 

My head snaps up from my blackberry as my Uncle enters. I bite my lip slightly, remembering the conversation we had on my 10th birthday and the events that led to it. Well, Moriarty's prediction, to be precise. _These two need to hate each other before they turn 15, I calculate, or you know what happens._

I don't know why Mycroft is here. He walks to dad, who's working in the kitchen, and mutters a few words to him. He nods at mum, even pats Red, even though he's usually fearful of getting hairs on his suit. Then he turns to my sister and sighs slightly, giving her a nod and a forced smile. Weird. Mycroft has this unexpectedly close relationship with her, she's usually the only one he's openly warm with.

He looks at me and I notice he looks resigned. What exactly's happening here?

“Alexander. May I have a word?”

“Anything you want to say to me you can say here,” I reply, frowning at his attitude towards whatever he is going say. He arches his eyebrows and I sigh. “Yeah, sure. Downstairs, right?”

“If you wish.”

I shove my phone into my hoodie pocket and roll my eyes slightly as I get up, kind of just for show. I don't really care if he wants to talk to me- he likes to be intimidating. It makes him feel powerful.

I walk down the stairs slowly, Mycroft on my heels, his air that of impatience. I feel uncomfortable in the remembrance of the look he exchanged with my sister, suddenly feeling that it is of significance.

I shut the door to 221C and sit on my bed, smiling as Mycroft clears his throat uncomfortably. The room isn't messy (I have, according to dad, a mild undiagnosed case of OCD which leads to me, in mum's words, being 'a lot easier to live with than most teenagers', basically). But still, I guess it is kind of hot in here. I get up again and open a window whilst he seats himself at my desk.

“Alexander, it has come to my attention that Tobias had a... Confession for you,” he says crisply and I feel a surge of anger.

“ _Phoebe!”_ I yell, jumping up, but my Uncle raises an arm and I sit down again.

“I've also tapped your mobile phone- I'm surprised you didn't know, Alex.”

“What? That you can read my texts or that Toby's bi?”

“Both.”

“I did. Well, sorta. I knew about the phone. I thought Tobes was.”

“You ought to at least be fair to him. Messaging him that you love him is hardly kind behaviour.”

“Who knows, it might be true.”  
“Do you think it is?”

“Oh, hell, who knows? Not me. I'll give it a chance, I guess. Otherwise I'll never know.”

“Teenage years are difficult, you know. You don't have to choose just yet.”

“How would you know?” I smirk.

“Actually, I spent my early teens thinking I was gay and being bullied incessantly for being clever and my late teens realizing I was gay and keeping your father away from crack dens,” Mycroft admits almost intimately, surprising me.

“Your gay, then?” I ask cautiously.

“Yes. I'm in a relationship, actually, but I can't disclose who considering our positions and the fact that my partner does not wish to. Your father and grandparents know, that is all.”

I grin at him.

“Can I text you some time, then, I mean, if I need help or...” I blush.

“You can contact me at any time, Alex. I am your Uncle, after all. Don't worry yourself. I'll keep reading your messages, of course,” he tells me, standing up.

“I-”

“I know you secretly want me to, because you're scared. Don't worry, I know when to start ignoring the messages for a short while, Alex...” he tells me and I blush furiously, opening my mouth to protest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

_Alex? -T_

 

_Yeah? -A_

 

_Meet up? -T_

 

_L.G. 10 mins. See you there? -A_

 

_:) -T_

 

I step into the rainy street, pulling my coat on as I go. I hail a taxi and tell it to take me to Leinster Gardens. I can't see anybody following me. I'll check again at Leinster. I don't need Mycroft's tails right now. Me and Toby both need to know where we stand. I'm sure the security cameras my Uncle thinks I haven't noticed will be enough to tell him what he needs to know.

I smile softly as I settle into my seat. I have to admit, I'm glad for Toby's confession. Really glad. I mean, I've never known what I am. I suppose now I can find out. Without hurting Toby, of course. I'd never do that. Ever.

 

When I arrive, he's already there. Head in his hands, leant against the wall, looking stressed. I sigh and walk towards him. His head jolts up and he smiles, but it's desperate, it's fake.

“Hey,” I smile encouragingly.

“Hey- look, I... If you want to just... Forget I said anything, then-”

“I don't.”

“Oh. Okay,” he smiles, and I sit against the wall opposite him.

“God, how often have we been here, sat like this?”

“Too many times.”

“This place holds so many memories, doesn't it?” I chuckle as a thought comes to mind. “This used to be my _dad's_ bolt-hole!”

He laughs and I sigh happily, risking a glance at the features of his face. Just like his father and God only knows, Sebastian's considered _hot._ But he has a quality of Jim to him (well, before he became how he is now... When he was still a government priority), a dangerous quality, that somehow makes him look even better. It's clear why all the girls in school like him.

“What are you looking at?” he teases, smirking.

“You,” I reply softly.

“Yeah, I'm looking at you, too...” he mutters, like it's a confession. I smirk back, even after his expression has faded to a hazy smile.

“Don't expect anything, will you? My Uncle has a surveillance system on every place we frequent and half the time, we have a tail. He's also tapped my phone. We don't have a tail today, but you can be sure he'll be watching his systems and keeping an eye on me!”

“Great, of course, Mycroft...” he replies, rolling his eyes but still smiling. “I wasn't... I'm not going to...”

“Okay. Good,” I reply, gentle again. “Look, I- I really don't know. About me. But I guess maybe it's that I've never dared to dream. I've no idea. I'd like to give it a chance, though- um, you know.”

“Dating me?”

“Yeah. That.”

“ _That?”_ he chuckles at my awkwardness, and I bat him away.

“Okay, _Tobias Jacob Moran-Moriarty_ , would you like to... go on a date? Or something?”

“Or something?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I dunno, like I told you! Come on, yes? No? Maybe?”

“Oh, I'd say definitely...”

 


	4. Chapter 4

I have a boyfriend.

No, I mean, I have a _boyfriend._ I'm _going out with someone._

Who just happens to be the most attractive person in the whole school.

I grin, ignoring the cabbie that eyes me weirdly. Sebastian rolls his eyes and half-smirks at me. We both brought money today, so when it started raining, we got a taxi. It's going to pull up outside his house soon. _In forty-three seconds._

“Shut up thinking.”

“Thinking doesn't make any noise-”

“Okay, well stop thinking.”

“Thinking is a necessary human fun-”

“Thinking so much.”

I smile at him and laugh slightly. _Twenty-nine._

I reach out and take his hand gently. He smiles as I squeeze it and we just sit still for a long moment.

“It'll pull up in a second-”

“Seventeen.”

“What?”

“ _Seventeen_ seconds. Well, eleven now.”

“Okay-”

“Ni-”

And I don't get to finish. Because he kisses me. I know logically that it didn't last long as he pulled away from me the moment the taxi stopped. But it felt like it did. Last.

Am I seriously talking like that already?

“Later, Alex..” he mutters to me, and suddenly I'm alone in the taxi with his money alongside my own ready to pay. I smile slightly and close my eyes.

Mentally, I build a new room in the palace. It looks like Toby's. I store in there memories. From today, and the last few days too. The park. Texting. Leinster. My heart is telling me I wouldn't forget them. It's just my head's not ready to risk it just yet.

 

“Alex, phone.”

“What?”

“Your mother and Phoebe are at Cassandra's, I said pass me my phone.”

“When?”

“About half an hour ago.”

“Getting better then-”

“Last.”

“Ah,” I grin, handing my father the phone he requested. Probably about three hours ago. Better late than never. “What's the case, then?”

“Three murders. Seemingly unconnected, the police said-”

“So you don't think so, right. What's the link?”

“Isn't one.”

“What?!”

“I said there isn't one!” he snaps.

“Right... So, type of killing all different, places, situations, type of people. All that different?”

“Stabbing, poison, gunfire. Hotel, place of work, house. Poor, rich, average. Prostitute, banker, stay-at-home mother.”

“What makes you think they're serial killings?”

“I don't know.”

My dad always knows. He knows everything. And if he doesn't, he finds out. Usually within the second. I cannot recall a single instance where he did not know something so simple as the reason behind his instinct- he wasn't human. He always knew. But he's saying he doesn't know something as simple as a tiny piece of information.

“Coffee?”

“Mm, please.”

“So- killer the same or different do we think? I mean... Our guys could be being killed by a paid assassin, different each time, to throw you off-”

“Or to attract me to the case- brilliant!”

“Pretty ordinary people, too clever a case for anybody else to solve, so they know it'll end up with you...” I agree, smiling as I hand him the coffee. I love hanging out with Toby. But this. This is good too. Unlike my father, I can do lazy, seemingly pointless afternoons. But unlike other people, I can keep up with Sherlock Holmes.

“Only one person could be that clever...”

Suddenly, I wish I was ordinary.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It can't be. Moriarty. He hasn't done anything- at least, not anything like this- in ages. Surely he wouldn't do this to them. Toby. And Sebastian. Because this time, he _will_ get caught. He knows that. And he's doing this why? Because he's bored again? Probably. And worse, this is probably only the beginning of what's to come.

It's going to kill Toby. Seriously. He will drop dead, drown in his own tears, shoot himself. He's lost his dad once and now he's finally got him back again.

And... Sebastian. If Jim does this, he'll get arrested for life. Maybe he'll get killed. If either of those things happen, Sebastian will go mad. He'll kill people, random people, just for the sake of it. For Jim's legacy.

Only Sebastian isn't so clever. He'll be caught. Thrown in jail straight away. Leaving Toby an orphan. And then what will happen?

Who'd want the killing couple's kid? In all honesty, who would take in a 15-year-old boy who'd been raised by people like that? You certainly wouldn't take it lightly- 'Oh, I'm going to adopt this generation's Most Likely to Become a Serial Killer, no problem!'. He'd have nobody. Nobody in the world.

I cannot let that happen. I cannot.

But if Jim's intention is to come back with a bang and show people he hasn't lost his touch... It's going to.

“Dad...”

“I don't know, Alex, okay. I haven't worked that out yet.”

I stare at him. He has to know. And... Maybe if he doesn't know then this isn't real.

My mobile rang.  
“Alex?”

“Toby? Toby, is everything okay?” I say, half-jogging to the staircase for at least a little privacy whilst I talk to him.

“Dad's gone. Pere's going... Stupid.”

“Oh.”

It's real.

“Can you... Meet me? Leinster?”

“Yeah, sure. 10 minutes, I'll get another taxi,” I say, ignoring the fact that I only got home... 3 minutes 17 seconds ago. “Dad! I'm going out! Toby!”

“See if you can find anything out about Jim, Alexander,” he called back absentmindedly. Right. Sure. I think I'll be calming down my distraught boyfriend whose dad just went missing, but yeah dad, of course I'll give him an interview...

It's then that I realize I haven't even told anyone my news. That I'm officially Toby's boyfriend. It'll have to wait, I guess.

 

“Toby!” I call, slamming the door and shaking the rain out of my hair.

“I'm okay,” he replied, his tone unsure. “I'm.. Okay.”

“Of course you are, Toby,” I mutter, pulling him into a hug and trawling my fingers through his messed up hair. How, in 15 minutes, can a person go from calm, collected, to...

I wipe the tears gently from his face with a gentle touch, shushing slightly.

“It's okay, Tobes. It's all okay. I promise.”

“Will they find him?”

“Yeah. They'll find him. Of course they will. They'll find him and he'll be fine and it'll be really soon and he's come home to you. And then Seb'll be happy, too, and we can focus on us for a little while and spend some time together...” I tell him, stroking his blond hair like he's a kid who can't sleep. I'm spinning him lies, of course I am, but what else am I supposed to do?

“Alex, if we spend any more time together we'll be living together...” he smiles slightly at the prospect. I have no idea how I feel about that, but I pretend anyway.

“Maybe we will, one day.”

“Hmm, maybe...” Toby paused. “I love you, Alex.”

“I...” I sigh. I don't know. But for Toby I'll say anything, especially when he's like this, when he needs cheering up. “I love you, too, Tobes.”

Weirdly, saying that doesn't feel so bad. In fact, it feels... Right.

Like it was meant to be.

 


End file.
